Blossom meets Dexter
by Heart-of-Brightness
Summary: Bloster With a little bit of sailor moon


Beatrice hurried along the gleaming, polished floor of the history building's fourth level, her ginger hair swinging back and fourth as she ran along and her pink heels going clip-clip-clip as they hit the tiles. _My first day as a Teacher!_ she thought excitedly. _Father would be so proud to know that I've followed in his footsteps as a professor… that is, if he only could know_. She added sadly, aware that her father was braindead and it was all her sister's fault. It didn't matter that her sister had been brain-contolled by Him when she did it and had had no control over the situation, for no matter how many excuses and technicalities were available to justify it, B.C had still done it. She paused at the door to her new classroom, sighed sadly, and walked in.

At the exact same moment, a professor of science walked into his classroom as he did every school day. The man was completely unremarkable save for one thing: the name of the professor was Dexter Donovan.

**Chapter Two**

Sunny Joy Utonium wondered how her sister Blossom was doing at her new job as a teacher. _Beatrice_, Sunny Joy mentally corrected herself. _Beatrice, not Blossom_. They hadn't used their birthnames since they were kids, opting instead to use the names the government had given them after their "upgrade". S.j. smiled, thankful that her sister had let her live with her when she had no place to go. Despite living with their childhood kindergarten teacher Mrs. Keene following the incident, S.J. still lacked the intrinsic drive for academic achievement that her "eldest" fraternal sister possessed to this day. She decided to go to the zoo and talk to some hippos, so off she went.

At lunch that day Professor Donovan sat down next to Otto, his childhood friend and the university's current dean. He was having a discussion with him about integrating robotics into the campus when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here? All the other seats are taken." Dexter turned around in his seat and found himself facing a professor he'd never seen before. The woman looked no more than his age, with wavy auburn hair cascading out from behind a red headband, smooth-looking skin, a good smile, and unusually pink irises. The irises struck him as strange, for he had never before heard of a person having pink irises yet for that very reason he found them beautiful.

"Sure, you can sit here. In fact, I was just leaving to go do some paperwork." Otto's response was sudden and oddly spontaneous.

_Why would Otto have to leave to do paperwork? He never has_ that_ much._ Dexter wondered before noticing a wink from Otto as he left the room.

Hundreds of miles away, B.C. Utonium walked away from a boxing match with her knuckles bleeding and no trophy to call her own. In the locker room, she unraveled the bandages and, seeing the extent of the injury, swore loudly and punched a locker ignoring the resulting pain. She sat down on a bench and began to cry, something she rarely ever did. She wished now that she had her family with her, not caring that they never called anymore and had disowned her years ago. _They probably don't know that all I think about is that day _, She thought miserably and bitterly. In the fifteen years since B.C. had "betrayed them", the once-inseperable crime fighting sibling trio had gone their separate ways and retired from being superheroes, not completely owing to their lack of superpowers.

Mexico City:

Dr. Yamaguso Shashimi walked into the poorly-lit cement room , closing the door behind him. The room (which was part of a now-abandoned factory) served as a place where he could work on his expirements without fear of interruption.

Blossom finally found dexter on the roof, looking up at the stars as though entranced.

"Dexter? What's wrong? Why did you run off so suddenly? If it was one of us said—"

"it's not about you." The cold, bitterly harsh tone shocked her. She turned to go back down but as she placed her hand on the doorknob, she heard him again

"I'm sorry, Beatrice. I didn't mean it that way, it's just, well…" His faintly Russian-acented voice trailed off into a gulp before he resumed speaking "I haven't been completely honest with you: See, I had a sister named deedee...She….She passed a few years ago." He took his glasses off and rubbed his now-teary ultramarine eyes, thankfull that he had not said the words "was murdered" instead. Putting them back on, he continued softly "I left so abruptly tonight because your sister reminded me of my own, and she brought back…brought back too many memories."

" I'm sincerely sorry." Blossom whispered, barely audible

"it's alright," he said, embracing her as she did the same, only buring her face in his shirt as she did so.

"Mhm mumh mmum munh Muumh, mummummumh" The

Dex showed them three new outfits: Beatrice's was fuschia with a pleated skirt and mid-length sleeves and came with flat-soled go-go boots that fitted her as though they were a second skin. B.C.'s outfit consisted of a sleeveless green halter top that completely covered her chest, camoflouaged cargo pants the same color as the top, and large black army boots. Of all their outfits, S.J's outfit was the most similar to her original one: A baby-blue strapless dress strongly reminiscent of a 1960's mod outfit was accompanied by white stockings and black ballet shoes with ribbons.

Aditionally, all three siblings had a dna signature tracker watch with a built-in communication system and camera. The DNA signature Tracker was there so that it could register who the person actually was, as opposed to just the watch.

Amy Miazuno decided to call Dexter later that day to test out the earring translators.

She had admitted to him the reason why she hadn't told him about the fact that she was an inhuman thing that had been artificially created in her father's lab.

"I-I felt that if I told you, you would reject me because…I'm not a natural creation" She stammered guiltly, looking down at the tiles.

"But you ARE natural, and you're human to me."


End file.
